


Squeaky Surprise - A Negan One-Shot

by you_a_southpaw_doll_45



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 'Specially my kiddo Martello, I love guinea pigs, JDM, JDM Fluff, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Jeffrey Dean Morgan Fluff, Negan - Freeform, Negan Fluff, Negan with Animals, One-Shot, Squeaky Surprise, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_a_southpaw_doll_45/pseuds/you_a_southpaw_doll_45
Summary: While out on a run, Negan comes across a squeaky surprise. Not one to leave this surprise out in the open for the walkers, or other living humans, to find, he quickly scoops it up and takes it home to the Sanctuary. He’s able to keep the surprise a secret for a couple months until one day, you come into his room to ask him a question and find out his secret.





	Squeaky Surprise - A Negan One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Slightly explicit language. Lots and lots of fluff. Negan’s a total sweetheart in this. He’s also very secretive, but for a very cute reason.
> 
> Author’s Note(s): I got the idea to write this after I was laying in bed last night, curled up with my guinea pig (who’s also my ESA) and watching The Walking Dead with my best friend. See...I know JDM is a sucker for animals, and I couldn’t help but wonder what Negan would do if he came across a litter of guinea pig pups. Also, the story is told from Negan’s POV.

 

****“What the fuck was that?” I muse, quietly and to myself.

I pause, Lucille propped on my shoulder, my head cocked to the side, waiting for that sound again. Within a few seconds, I hear it again. I start walking towards the area where I hear the tiny, quiet-ish sounds coming from. I push the door open with my left hand, keeping my right hand curled tightly ‘round the handle of Lucille, prepared to use her if need be. Thankfully, though, I haven’t seen any walkers in several minutes. Not since my men and I cleared the area. The closer I get the sounds, the more I realize that they’re not human.

But, they’re not sounds from the walkers, either. And, they don’t exactly sound like any animal I’ve encountered before. That I know of anyway. I stop in front of a counter as the sounds are louder. I look ‘round my feet, but don’t see anything. That’s when I notice they’re coming from the other side of the counter. I make my way behind it, and look down in the corner, where the glass counter meets the wall at the floor. Nestled there, in a pile of shredded papers, a ball of fluff. I kneel down as the sounds get louder. That’s when I notice that they’re not just any sounds, but rather little squeaks and the occasional purr.

And, that what I thought was a single ball of fluff, is actually seven little fluff balls. I smile to myself as I drop down to one knee, place Lucille on the ground beside me, and slowly reach a hand towards the larger of the seven fur balls. The one I very gently pet jerks its head up and looks at me. It doesn’t take me long to realize that the little animals in front of me are not cats, dogs, or your typical pet.

No. In front of me is an entire litter of baby guinea pig pups.

One of ‘em appears to be the mum, while the other six are actual babies. Tiny ones at that, and they’re busy nursing. I hold my hand in front of the mum, and she hesitantly sniffs my hand. Within a few seconds, she lets out another squeak, and starts to lightly nibble on my finger. I can’t help but chuckle. She’s precious. At one point, I feel her little tongue against my skin. It feels weird, but it’s a good weird. Then, she tentatively bites down on my thumb. I jerk my hand back. I shake my hand out, still grinning.

“Fuck. My finger ain’t a carrot, kid.” I say, playfully.

The guinea pig just squeaks in response. I chuckle.

“I’ll be right back.” I say, even though I know that the animal can’t actually respond.

I stand, picking Lucille up in the process, and turn on my heel. I head back outside.

“I need a fuckin’ box!” I demand of my men.

One of ‘em scrambles and grabs one, bringing it to me. As soon as I have it, I head back towards the animals. I kneel down before ‘em, and gently start scooping ‘em up into the box, moving the pile of shredded paper to the bottom of the box for ‘em. I look ‘round the room I’m in, trying to find anything that would work for these cute little animals I’m now taking ownership of. I sure as fuckin’ shit ain’t leaving ‘em out here to die. They’re too damn precious, and I’ve always been a sucker for animals. I prefer ‘em over humans, if I’m gonna be completely honest.

Yet, no-one back at the Sanctuary knows how I am ‘bout animals, and I’m ok with that. Looking ‘round the store, I notice that I’m actually in a pet store of all fuckin’ places, and let out a quiet chuckle. I place the box with my new little friends in it, on the counter, with Lucille beside it. I walk over to one of the aisles that has hamster, guinea pig, gerbil, and ferret supplies. I grab what looks like a pet carrier and start shoving various pet supplies that I think I might possibly need for ‘em into it. I even snag two of the larger cages for the animals.

I want ‘em to have the best. Once I have what appears to be a decent amount of stuff, and the pet carrier is full, I zip the top part of it, sling the strap across my chest, grab my girl, and the box. I tuck it under my arm and head outside to my car. Since I rode by myself, I don’t have to worry ‘bout any of my men asking any unnecessary questions. Not that they should any-fuckin’-way, ‘cause they know better than to question me. I open the passenger side door, set the box in the seat, and the bag full of supplies on the floorboard. 

Going one extra step, I secure the seatbelt across the box. I’d hate for anything to happen to the little fluffy kids. I place the cages, which are thankfully still in the boxes, in the backseat. Closing the door, I make my way back over to my men, who are finishing loading up the trucks.

“Alright. Let’s fuckin’ head the fuck back home!” I demand.

They all nod and hop in the various vehicles that came out in. I go back over to my car, settle in behind the wheel, and crank the engine. I make sure that Lucille is nestled against my thigh. During the drive back to the Sanctuary, I hear the kiddos making various squeaking noises. I smile to myself. The noises they’re making now are different than the ones they were making earlier. I can tell that these are more of a happier type of squeaking as opposed to the fear laced ones I heard earlier. As soon as I drive through the gate of the compound, and stop the car, I’m out, and making my way to the other side.

I sling the pet carrier across my chest once more, scoop the box up under one arm, with Lucille dangling between my fingers of that hand, and grab the cages with my free hand. I look down at the kiddos.

“Alright, y’all. I’m gonna need y’all to be quiet for a few minutes. Ok? Once we get inside, y’all can make all the noise you want. I promise.” I say, soothingly.

The mum lifts her head at me, and I notice her little nose sniffing the air. I grin. She really is fuckin’ cute. I make my way inside and up to my room, leaving my men to deal with the goods we just scavenged. I quickly shut my bedroom door behind me once I’m in my room. I don’t need some fucker coming in right now while I get the kiddos set up in their new home. I place everything on my bed before taking my leather jacket off. The kiddos all start squeaking once I set the box down, which has me chuckling. I reach in and pet each of ‘em.

They’re all really soft to the touch and once they feel my fingers against their backs, their squeaks turn to purrs. I set to the task of getting the cages set up, connecting the two top parts together in a makeshift way. I make sure there’s bedding in the bottoms, hay in the side containers, and water from the sink in my bathroom in the water bottles. I open one of the containers of food pellets I picked up and place food in both of the bowls, making sure to put plenty in ‘em. I place the connected cages in the corner of the room, by the bookshelves.

I set the pet carrier, still full of supplies, on the bottom shelf before I make my way back over to the kiddos. I gently scoop ‘em out one by one and let ‘em crawl all over my lap. Looking down at ‘em, I realize that they’re all filthy, covered in dirt, dust, and what looks like a little bit of blood. I bite my bottom lip slightly as I cradle all seven of ‘em in my arms and head into my bathroom. Still holding onto ‘em, I kneel in front of my bathtub, and gently place each one in there, closer to the back of the tub. Keeping one hand in front of ‘em so they don’t start moving towards the front, I use my free hand to turn the water on, and put the stopper in the drain.

I make it’s not too hot and not too cold. I don’t wanna risk burning or freezing ‘em. Once there’s a little less than an inch of water in the bottom of the tub, I turn it off. I reach for the mum first, and gently wash her off, rinsing the grime and whatnot from her fur. After I’m fairly certain she’s as clean as she can be, I move on to one of the babies, and repeat the process with the six of ‘em. By time I’ve finished washing the last one, the water in the tub has turned a murky red/brown color. I pull the stopper out, watching the water drain out.

I lean back on my knees, reach up, and grab one of my towels. I take the time to dry each and every one of the six one of the pups and their mother. I wrap ‘em all up in the towel, very carefully, and carry ‘em back to my bed. I set ‘em down and just let ‘em do their thing. I sit close to my pillows, so I can take my boots off. Swinging my legs up onto the bed, I place one on either side of the towel, effectively creating a mini area for them to run ‘round in. The box is nestled between my feet, so they won’t be escaping any time soon. 

I watch as four of the pups snuggle up to each other by my right knee. One of the other two curls up next to its mother’s side by my calf. The last little pup starts walking towards my crotch. Once it gets there, it lifts its head, seemingly looking ‘round. It places its little paws on my thigh, and sniffs the air. I chuckle. I watch as it starts to jump up onto the top of thigh, but struggles. I guess the pups are only a couple weeks old, but I’m not really sure. I place my left hand under the little critter, and help it. It squeaks, happily, once it’s where it wanted to be. 

It pauses and looks ‘round, sniffing and squeaking. I just grin. The little fucker is adorable. It turns its tiny body towards my chest, and starts crawling up my torso. Once it reaches my sternum, it stops and sniffs the air again before it keeps inching closer to my slight beard. When it stops again, I gently bring a hand up and run my forefinger along its back. I gently scratch at its lower back, which gets me a purr in response. It turns its head towards me again, and I notice the little white patch that surrounds its right eye.  Other than that, it’s completely black.

While I keep petting this one, I look at its siblings and mother. One of the pups is completely black, whom I name Pluto. Another one is mostly white, with a black patch and an orange patch ‘round its neck, and I name it Saturn. Two more are mostly orange with little black patches smack dab in the center of their backs; their names are Mars and Mercury. The last pup is half black, a quarter white, and a quarter orange, and I figure its name is Venus. I look at the mother. Majority of her fur is a dark black, but just behind her right ear is a small, quarter-sized orange patch, and I name her Luna.

They all range in a variety of colors, and it’s adorable. I look back to the one that’s now snuggled up to the lower part of my beard. It keeps purring as I continue to stroke its back. I decide to name it Lil Fucker. The next day, I head to the library to see if we have any books on guinea pigs. To my surprise, we do, so I snag ‘em and take ‘em back to my room. I use the books as guides to figure out how to take care of the kiddos, and learn anything and everything I can ‘bout the animal.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few months, I manage to keep ‘em a secret. Every day, I’ll feed ‘em, check on ‘em, and play with ‘em at night. Sometimes, when I need to de-stress, I’ll come up to my room, and get ‘em out and just let ‘em crawl over my chest, or nestle between my legs. After ‘bout two months, I realize that four of the pups are females, and the other two are males. I disconnect the two cages, so that I can keep ‘em separated. While I wouldn’t mind having more guinea pigs, I know it’s not ideal. Lil Fucker quickly becomes my favorite, and some days, I’ll tuck him in the pocket of my leather jacket, and he’ll just curl up in there and walk ‘round with me as I do what I need to ‘round the Sanctuary.

If he squeaks while we’re out and ‘bout, I just let out a low chuckle, reach my hand into my pocket, and gently pet him. ‘Bout once a week, I go out to the gardens, and collect any of the loose veggies that my people can’t eat, and I give ‘em to the kids. It doesn’t take long for me to figure that they really love carrots, kale, spinach, apples, oranges, and cucumbers. Sometimes, I go out on runs by myself, and scout of pet stores or other places that have the supplies I need for the kiddos. Which is actually how I meet you ‘bout three months after I found the kids. 

You’re looking ‘round one of the pet stores for supplies for your dog, who you told me is your service puppy. He’s a beautiful German shepherd, and his name is Squalo Toro, which is Italian for Bull Shark, but you just stick to calling him Toro for the most part. I find out that you don’t belong to any community, and that it’s just you and Toro. I offer to let you come back to the Sanctuary with me, saying that Toro is more than welcome to tag along. This particular day, the day I come across you, I have Lil Fucker curled up in the pocket of my jacket.

I guess Toro notices ‘cause he won’t stop sniffing me, which has you apologizing, but has me just chuckling. I’m not willing to give up my secret yet, so I don’t tell you I have Lil Fucker with me. I help you get the supplies you need, and then I get what I need for the kiddos. Once we’ve gotten all we can, we head back to the Sanctuary. As I’m walking back up to my room, Lil Fucker decides to peek his head out of my pocket. I chuckle as I watch him sniff ‘round, and let out a quiet squeak. You glance at me, curious. I just smirk and shrug before reaching my hand back into my pocket to pet Lil Fucker.

He nestles back into my pocket once he feels my fingers gently petting him.

 

* * *

 

After two months of you living at the Sanctuary, I’m chilling on my bed with the kiddos nestled between my legs and Lil Fucker curled up on my chest, ‘bout to doze off, when I hear a gentle knock on my door. I know it’s you. I’ve gotten used to your knocks every day whenever you come by to just talk, which is nice. I consider you to be one of, if not my only, friend, aside from the kiddos.

“One second!” I holler.

I scramble ‘round to grab a spare blanket from under bed. I place it over my legs and the kids, hiding them. I shift Lil Fucker slightly so that he’s hidden too.

“C’mon in.” I say to you through the door.

You slowly open the door, and Toro enters first, with you right behind him. The pair of y’all come and sit down on my bed. You raise an eyebrow at me when you see me lounging on my bed.

“You comfortable there, sunshine?” You tease.

I chuckle. “Mmhhmm. Quite so.”

You laugh. “If you say so. You don’t look quite comfortable.”

I feel one of the kids move between my thighs, and actually start pawing at my crotch. I squirm ‘cause it feel weird. You laugh even more.

“You sure you’re ok there?” You ask again.

I nod. “Just peachy.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the blanket shift, and notice that two more of the kids are moving ‘round, and so is the one by my crotch. The movements don’t go unnoticed by you.

You smirk. “Now, sunshine. I know you’re always claiming that you’ve got a big ass dick, but I highly doubt it goes down to your knee…and that it’d be movin’ like that.”

I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows. “Wouldn’t you like to find out?”

You roll your eyes. “In your dreams, sunshine. You know you’re not my type.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Arat would kick my ass if I made a move on her girl.”

You nod your head. “You’re right ‘bout that. So…what are you hidin’?”

“Nothin’.”

Of course, at that moment, Lil Fucker decides to squeak, which has you raising your eyebrow. I feel him move in the scarf, and you let out a cute little gasp.

“You have an animal in your scarf!” You say excitedly.

I glance down slightly and notice that Lil Fucker’s now peeking his head out, and sniffing ‘round. I let out a nervous chuckle.

“Maybe.” I say.

“There’s no maybe ‘bout it, sunshine! I can see it’s little head. Now let me see it! Please!” You plead.

Chuckling, I gently pull the scarf away from my neck, exposing Lil Fucker. He clambers outta the confines of the scarf and makes his way down to the middle of my chest. You get really excited as you glance between him and me.

“Can I pet him?” You ask, hopeful.

I laugh. “Sure.”

You reach forward and pet him. He pads into your outstretched hand and you hold him. I remove the blanket so I can move the one little guinea pig that’s still pawing at my crotch, trying to get up onto my thigh. I realize that it’s Venus, and I chuckle. You look up from Lil Fucker and immediately see the other six guinea pigs that are all nestled between my legs. You let out another happy gasp that actually sounds more like a squeal. I chuckle as you look up at me.

“How long have you had ‘em?” You ask, gently rubbing the back of Lil Fucker’s head.

“Hmmm…I’d say ‘bout four months or so now.” I say.

“Awww. Does anyone else know? And, why haven’t you told me ‘bout ‘em ‘fore now?”

I shrug. “No-one else knows. They’ve kinda been my secret.”

“Well, I’d say they’re a well-kept, adorable secret. Do they have names?”

“Mmhhmm. That’s Mercury, Venus, Mars, Saturn, Pluto, Luna, and the one you have is Lil Fucker.” I point to each guinea pig, respectively.

“They’re precious! Wait! Did you have one of ‘em when we met?”

I nod. “Lil Fucker was in my pocket.”

“That’s why Toro wouldn’t stop sniffing you, and I knew I wasn’t insane when I heard somethin’ squeak that day.”

I chuckle. “Yep. That was Lil Fucker. He goes almost everywhere with me. He’ll just curl up in my jacket pocket, and go where I go.”


End file.
